BTS MINI SERIES
by Anniekim97
Summary: Kumpulan cerita mini dari couple couple bts kesayangan kita! berbagai keimutan, romantis, comedy, sedih ada dalam mini series bts ini! kepo? makannya baca NamJin! VKook! YoonMin! VHope! KookMin! NamHope! NamYoon! Vjin! Vmin! BxB! BoysLove! BL! Yaoi! BTS


**_TRAFFIC COPS_**

Main Cast : Min Yoon Gi and Park Ji Min

Support Cast : BTS Members

Pair : YoonMin ( Jimin!bottom, Yoongi!top)

Genre : Romance, drama, BL

Note : ini adalah mini series bts pertama saya jadi maaf kalau jelek dan tidak romantis, sebagai pembukanya saya membuat fanfic dengan main pairnya adalah YoonMin!

p.s : silahkan PM saya siapa pair selanjutnya yang pantas muncul(?) di mini series ini, annie tunggu!~

 ** _HAPPY READING!~_**

Suara mesin mobil sport keluaran terbaru ini terdengar kencang memenuhi jalanan Seoul yang cukup ramai, Yoongi melajukan mobil hitamnya dengan kecepatan tinggi tanpa memperdulikan mobil ataupun motor yang ada disekitarnya, sudah belasan mobil dan motor yang hampir dia tabrak namun dia tetap mengacuhkannya dan terus mengendarakan mobilnya dengan cepat melebihi batas kecepatan yang telah ditentukan.

Dari kejauhan terdapat seorang polisi berwajah cukup manis yang tengah berdiri di dekat lampu merah bersandar pada motornya sembari memperhatikan sekitarnya, Yoongi menarik sudut bibirnya menjadi sebuah seringaian, Park Jimin adalah salah satu alasan Yoongi sengaja membuat kesalahan dijalanan agar dapat berurusan dan bertemu dengan polisi manis tersebut. Sudah cukup lama Yoongi mengagumi polisi manis itu, ia mulai mengagumi polisi manis itu ketika Yoongi tidak sengaja lupa membawa SIM mengemudinya ketika ada razia, saat itu yang memeriksanya adalah Jimin dan berawal dari situlah Yoongi berasumsi akan terus-terusan melakukan kesalahan agar dapat bertemu dengan Jimin. Yoongi melihat bahwa sekarang lampu merah tengah menyala, ia menekan pedal gasnya dengan kecepatan penuh dan menerobos lampu merah dengan seringaian terpampang dibibirnya.

Melihat ada mobil yang menerobos lampu merah sontak Jimin langsung menaiki motor polisinya dan mengejar mobil Yoongi dengan kecepatan penuh, Yoongi yang melihat bahwa Jimin sekarang mengikutinya dibelakang semakin memperlebar seringaiannya.

" Perhatian kepada mobil hitam berplat nomor 01 1972 harap segara memberhentikan mobilnya sekarang, anda telah melakukan pelanggaran. Sekali lagi kepada mobil hitam dengan plat nomor 01 1972 harap segera menepikan mobilnya, terimakasih. " ujar Jimin memperingati Yoongi, Yoongi dengan segera menepikan mobilnya masih dengan seringaian di bibirnya.

Jimin turun dari motornya menghampiri Yoongi dan mengetuk kaca mobilnya " tolong buka kacanya "

Yoongi menurunkan kaca mobilnya dengan seringaian lebar terpampang dibibirnya.

" ada apa? " tanya Yoongi memandang Jimin

" tuan kau tau kan kalau anda tidak boleh menerobos lam…kau lagi?!" Jimin mengerutkan dahinya, sedangkan Yoongi hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

" iya ini aku, kau ingat denganku rupanya? Manisnya " ujar Yoongi tersenyum

Pipi Jimin sempat bersemu merah selama beberapa detik karena terpesona dengan senyuman Yoongi namun ia dengan cepat menghilangkan rasa itu dan kembali kepada tugasnya " kau ini sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan melanggar lalu lintas! Aku tau mobilmu bagus tapi kau tidak bisa dengan seenaknya menerobos lampu merah seperti itu, kau bisa membahayakan orang lain " omel Jimin

Meskipun begitu menurut Yoongi suara omelan Jimin baginya seperti suara nyanyian yang begitu indah, tanpa sadar Yoongi melamun sembari memandangi Jimin, Jimin yang malu dipandangi seperti itu memukul kecil kepala Yoongi agar tersadar dari lamunannya sehingga membuat kepalanya membentur sisi jendela.

"ouch! Ya! polisi macam apa kau ini? Melakukan kekerasan terhadap warga " ujar Yoongi kesal seraya mengusap sisi kepalanya yang terbentur.

" lagipula siapa suruh kau melanggar lalu lintas terus, kasian orang yang tidak bersalah tapi kau tabrak seperti itu, kau tidak mau berhenti melanggar lalu lintas huh? Aku bosan memberimu surat pelanggaran hampir setiap minggu namamu tercatat di buku pelanggaranku " ujar Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas dipikiran Yoongi membuatnya membuat sebuah seringaian.

" baiklah aku akan berhenti melakukan pelanggaran asalkan dengan satu syarat "

Jimin yang sedang menulis surat pelanggaran untuk Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya bingung dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh pemuda satu ini " maksudmu?"

" aku akan berhenti membuat pelanggaran asalkan dengan satu syarat "

" apa syaratnya? " ujar Jimin yang masih menulis surat pelanggaran untuk Yoongi

Yoongi mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Jimin " kau harus berkencan denganku besok malam, bagaimana hm? " bisik Yoongi

Sontak Jimin terkaget dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Yoongi " hah? Ber..berkencan? kita? "

Yoongi mengangguk " iya tentu saja kita, siapa lagi memang? "

Jimin terlihat berpikir sebentar

" bagimana? "

" oke baiklah aku akan menerima tawaranmu asalkan ini adalah terakhir kalinya kau melanggar lalu lintas, mengerti? " Ujar Jimin memberikan surat pelanggaran tersebut kepada Yoongi dan pergi meninggalkannya.

Sebelum pergi Jimin mendekatkan telinganya kepada Yoongi " besok malam, Jam 7, di Lafayette café kutunggu kau disana "

Yoongi tersenyum memandang motor Jimin yang berjalan pergi meninggalkan mobilnya, Yoongi kembali berseringai " finally you got him Min Yoongi " gumamnya pada diri sendiri

Yoongi segera menjalankan mobilnya kembali dengan perasaan gembira tak sabar menunggu besok malam untuk berkencan dengan polisi manis yang telah ia incar selama ini.

* * *

 _ **THE END~**_

Hello! kembali lagi dengan saya! selamat tahun baru gengs \^-^/ bagaimana tahun baru kalian? menyenangkan? baguslah~ kali ini Annie kembali dengan Mini Series dari Bts nih~ sebagai pembuka Annie kasih bagi para YoonMin shipper! ayo PM ataupun Review couple siapa selanjutnya yang kalian mau di mini series ini? annie tunggu ya! annyeong! jangan lupa RnR nde?~


End file.
